Medios de Transporte
by Gabbap
Summary: Ella cruza los dedos para volverlo a ver. A él se le hace interesante aquel encuentro. ¿Podría un medio de transporte formar amor entre dos desconocidos? Ryoma Echizen y Sakuno Ryuzaki descubrirán la respuesta.
1. Chapter 1

Buenas Gente, espero que les vaya bien. Llego con una nueva creación, anhelo su aceptación.

**Aclaro:**

Universo Alterno

_Pensamientos_

**Medios de Transporte**

**Resumen**

Sakuno Ryuzaki prueba su primer empleo siendo la mano derecha del gran empresario "Blue". Ryoma Echizen es un reconocido agente dentro de la secta "Seigaku". Por coincidencias y casualidades, ambos se encuentran en el tren hacia sus trabajos pero no se conocen. Sólo un encuentro cambiará sus vidas. ¿Podría un medio de transporte formar amor entre dos desconocidos? ¿Qué harán si el destino se empeña en unirlos? El amor irá tomando forma y unas simples palabras se convertirán en el pase a los sentimientos. Ella inexperta y él desolado. Descubrirán que el amor se encuentra en los lugares menos pensados: En un medio de transporte.

**Capítulo I**

**_Latido_**

Corría como ningún otro día lo había hecho, sentía el aire frío de la mañana entremezclar con su aliento caliente en su interior. Sabía que no era una buena sensación: Sus pulmones quemando, sus piernas dolían de tanto correr, sus pies eran rasgados por sus zapatillas – que casi perdía en el camino – entumecidos por el frío de la mañana. La ropa que tanto había planchado y perfumado el día anterior ya estaba arrugada por todo aquel ajetreo de la mañana. Una de las peores mañanas de su vida.

Todo le estaba saliendo mal hasta esos momentos, su cabello bailaba alegre junto al viento mientras ella bajaba velozmente a las escaleras que la dirigirían a la estación de trenes. Paró en seco cuando llegó al andén, las personas presentes – que caminaban sin cesar en cualquier dirección olorosas a perfumes de marca y café recién hecho – la miraban curiosos, la sociedad de impactaba con cualquier insignificancia como una pelirroja corriendo.

Peinó su cabello desarreglado mientras esperaba a que llegara su salvación, observó el reloj en su muñeca ansiosa, iba realmente tarde a su primer día de trabajo y su nuevo jefe seguramente la reprendería. Acusándole que era torpe, distraída, lenta, irresponsable, sin moral, despreocupada, alcahueta y cualquier otro insulto que se le pudiera ocurrir en esos momentos. Aun así, se sentía dichosa y afortunada, no todas las personas lograban ser parte de la gran empresa Gruidae y mucho menos ganarse el puesto de "mano derecha" del gran empresario Blue S.F.

El tren llegó y con ella un bulto de personas entró, ella quedó en el centro, en un espacio entre las dos puertas laterales del vagón, sujetando firmemente el barandal vertical que se encontraba allí. Era impresionante la cantidad de seres que cursaban aquella mañana. ¿Existía algún inconveniente? ¿Ése día era uno particular? ¿De qué se había perdido? Respiró profundo, llenando sus pulmones del oxígeno que había perdido en el transcurso a la estación. Aferró su mano aun más al barandal estabilizando su cuerpo mientras sentía como el tren avanzaba.

Con la mirada divisó cada rostro cerca de ella, niñas con su uniforme escolar, chicas con camisas escotadas, hombres buscando llenarse del feminismo de las mujeres y otros hombres altos, muy altos. Justo alrededor de ella se encontraban dos hombres, uno dándole la espalda mientras frente a ella se encontraba el otro, no quería imaginarse lo bajita que se veía junto a ésos dos, se sintió inquieta e intimidada. Entonces, como si no lo hubiera sentido hasta esos momentos, percibió un aroma particular. Limón junto a otras fragancias, una frescura que llenó sus fosas nasales, un aroma que la hizo volar a las nubes y caer nuevamente, un olor masculino que ocasionaba que su piel se erizara.

Sus ojos buscaron al portador de aquel embriagante olor. Se encontró con el hombre frente a ella. Pantalones de una tela suave y fina – o así lo veía – grises y una chaqueta negra. De pronto, su respiración se detuvo, aquel rostro era impresionante: ojos gatunos, mentón marcado y semblante desinteresado. De pronto todos sus males habían desparecido. Bajó la mirada sintiendo como su rostro ardía ruborizado. ¡Maldición! Era hermoso, demasiado como para mirarlo por horas.

Pestañas largas, cejas rebeldes, labios sensuales y un cabello moreno que a pesar de estar despeinado no le quitaba la formalidad al hombre vestido de traje. Bajaba la mirada varias veces, tratando de no revelar sus deseos repentinos de seguir observando a aquel hombre, su corazón latía ansioso y sus manos ahora sudaban del nerviosismo. Subió la mirada una vez más, mirar aquel rostro no podía ser tan malo.

— _Oh…_ –Su mente quedó en trance por unos momentos.

Su mirada se encontró con un color ámbar intenso, una vibra eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, aquellos ojos la miraban fijamente con un deje de molestia. Bajó la cabeza apenada mientras buscaba alguna cosa que mirar. ¿Por qué la miraba así? Con tanta rabia chispeando de sus ojos. Una hermosa cascada ámbar que podría desatar turbulentas aguas, había cierto terror que le producían ésos dos focos. Pero sin duda, eran unos orbes hermosamente peligrosos.

Un gruñido la sacó de su ensueño. Era él de nuevo y entonces, fue que finalmente notó un pequeño volumen bajo su pie derecho, hipó y luego alejó el pie. ¡Lo estaba pisando! ¿Cómo no iba a querer matarla con la mirada? Aunque en realidad estaba exagerando, ella apenas era un saco de huesos, ni que pesara diez toneladas.

— Lo siento –Susurró débil mientras lo miraba con piedad. Él sólo suspiró e hizo una mueca con los labios. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Desagrado? ¿Molestia? ¿Desilusión? No lo sabía y aun así su corazón había latido fuerte por ese gesto. Se sujetó fuerte del barandal y esperó que su transcurso en el tren pasara.

— Eh, Echizen –Una voz gruesa la sacó de su espera mental, era el chico que le estaba dando la espalda, se había volteado y comenzado a hablar con el amor se sus sueños - ¿No crees que es momento de cambiar de secretaria? – Su corazón latió rápido ¡Le iba a escuchar hablar!... Él negó con la cabeza – Pero Osakada ha estado demasiado tiempo contigo –él se encogió de hombros – Escuché que hoy llega alguien nuevo con Fuji, deberíamos ir a ver –él volvió a negar con la cabeza.

_Habla, por favor sólo unas palabras_. Imploró en su mente.

— A ti te encanta ir con Fuji –Dijo entre dientes el chico, comenzó a detallarlo. Sus ojos púrpura, su cabello pinchado y su sonrisa le daban toque de chico malo.

— Hmp –

— Joder Echizen, a veces detesto que no hables –

— Hmp –

— Sólo estamos en un puto metro si puedes hablar –Logró descifrar después de haber escuchado aquel dialecto tan rápido y de tono bajo.

— Tch –Su príncipe azul llamado Echizen farfulló y luego chitó a su compañero. Algo le había quedado claro: No escucharía la voz de su príncipe.

Las ganas de que el tren viajara más rápido se convirtieron en anhelos de un retraso fortuito. No podía dejar de pesar en el intercambio de miradas, tenía a aquel hombre a escasos centímetros de lejanía y no soportaba las ansias de volver a verlo, por lo menos para tomarle una fotografía mental. Escuchó como la voz automatizada del operador indicaba la llegada a otra estación y notó que sólo faltaban 6 para llegar a su nuevo trabajo.

_¡Haz algo!_ Dictó su conciencia. Lo sabía, debía hacer algo si por lo menos quería verlo una vez más, había tenido suerte de que él aún no se hubiera ido.

— Vale Echizen, me voy –Su compañero caminó hasta las puertas – Haz algo con Tomoka por favor –

— Wizz –Respondió su príncipe. Sólo murmullos y simple paralenguaje, resultaba ser enigmático para ella.

_¡Es tu oportunidad!_ Entró un tumulto de personas que ocasionó que ambos se acercaran todavía más. Un gentío los empujaron hasta el punto de quedar el amor de su vida contra una de las puertas del vagón y ella justo frente a él, extremadamente cerca. Las puertas contrarias se cerraron y el tren arrancó. Allí comenzaron los retos para ella, las personas se aferraban a algún objeto estable y fuerte para no caerse, ella estaba justo en el medio, sin nada con que apoyarse y con los pies en puntillas. Estaba próxima a caerse y no sabía qué hacer.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, unas grandes manos tomaron sus palmas, respingó al sentir lo frío y duro de las manos y miró al portador de ellas. Con el ceño fruncido se dedicaba a color sus manos en el pecho de él. Ahogó un grito en su garganta, ¡Demonios! Sus manos parecían ser tan frágiles y se apoyaban con tanta meticulosidad, no quería tocarlo, no quería dañar eso que estaba sintiendo bajo sus manos y al mismo tiempo… ¡Cuánta curiosidad sentía al pensar sobre como sería aquel pecho sin camisa! Pectorales formados, hombros grandes y pechos fornidos. ¿Cómo sería su espalda? Era demasiado para ella.

Apoyó sutilmente sus manos en el pecho. Sus pies se fijaron en el piso con aquel apoyo, tanteó primero por un momento y luego se estabilizó; miró al portador de mirada ambarina y éste la miraba con suspicacia. Como advirtiéndole que no le pisara de nuevo, ella sonrió en gesto de despreocupación y agradecimiento, él alzó los hombros y apartó la mirada de ella.

_La has cagado _Miró cabizbaja sus zapatillas, no sabía que más hacer con respecto a ése hombre, no podía llamar su atención más de lo que ya había llamado y mucho menos aprovecharse de la situación y hablarle, ¡No! Era demasiado avergonzada como para hacer semejante acción, sería tener demasiada osadía por su parte.

Sus manos comenzaban a temblar y sin más el gentío que había llenado el vagón estaciones antes había desaparecido acorde al transcurso del camino del camino. Una nueva estación llegó y con ella la calma había hecho acto de presencia, aprovechó para alejarse del moreno y éste como un león librado de su jaula , salió con rapidez del vagón y se fue.

_¡No! _Caminó hacia la salida _¡Persíguelo! _La creerían loca _¿Qué pierdes con intentarlo _La cordura y el honor _¡Lo vas a perder! ¿Qué te lo impide? _Su trabajo, no podía dejarse llevar por sus impulsos de seguir a un simple hombre que había conocido hace unos momentos. Sentimientos vs Responsabilidades. Ilusión vs Realidad. Su trabajo vs Su amor platónico. Las puertas se cerraron a sus narices, suspiró y apoyó sus manos en las puertas. _Acabas de perder al amor de tu vida_ Ya se había imaginado junto a aquel moreno bajo una iglesia, las campanas sonando y los presentes lanzando arroz. Era demasiado.

Llegó la próxima estación, se sorprendió, finalmente había llegado.

Se bajó y subió para salir de la estación; caminó cabizbaja por las calles, aun no creía todas las sensaciones que había sentido gracias a el. Había conocido a su futuro esposo y no tuvo tiempo de saber su nombre, solo sabia su apellido "Echizen", en la noche cuando llegara a su casa lo buscaría, por algo tenía que empezar. Alzó la cabeza con dicha y apresuró el paso. Debía tener el ánimo por los cielos, debía ser optimista pues comenzaría su nuevo trabajo y ya iba tarde. Revisó la dirección en su teléfono, ya estaba cerca. Miró los carteles frente a ella "Empresas Gruidae", cruzó la esquina hacia la derecha como lo indicaba el cartel y su corazón se detuvo por un momento. Para ella la ciudad desapareció y solo se encontraban aquellas edificaciones. Se trataba de un sendero de edificios todos del mismo tamaño y estructura, una especie de vereda donde caminaban ella y los demás empleados, cabía destacar que todos llevaban el mismo uniforme y desde allí comenzó a sentirse fuera de lugar.

El sendero la dirigía a un solo lugar, una construcción que se divisaba desde el principio del camino y ahora la tenía frente a ella, imponente, diferente y más alto que todos los demás. Observó su nombre y luego corroboró la dirección en su teléfono de nuevo. "Blue Bird" así se llamaba el edificio, era la sede donde ella comenzaría a trabajar, la sede principal.

Volvió a mirar aquel monumento, era gigante e inmenso en todas las proporciones, alto y ancho. Subió por las escaleras hasta la entrada y las grandes puertas de cristal se abrieron dando paso a su figura. Mediante caminaba se sentía cada vez más y más pequeña. Se encontró con lo que parecía la recepción… Una grandiosa recepción. Quería recostarse en los muebles de terciopelo y sencillamente vivir allí, era tan sencilla y fresca que no lo creía.

Frente a ella, justo en el centro se encontraba una fuente con estatuas de lo que parecían ser grullas, justo detrás de ésta se encontraba un cuadro, que ingeniosamente hacía el trabajo de fondo de la fuente y cumplía como contraste de las ave. Un cuadro abstracto que representaba una especie de lava azul turquesa, solo eso… un mar grumoso turquesa que para ella parecía una obra de arte, casi creía que la lava saldría del cuadro y se escurriría por las paredes.

Por otro lado, no podía con tanta exageración, ¿Cuánto mediría el cuadro? ¿Unos 25 metros ancho por alto? La fuente por supuesto era más grande que ella y más pequeña que el cuadro, sólo por un poco. El techo se elevaba de manera oblicua en forma de coliseo, dejando mostrar una hermosa lámpara que rameaba por todo el techo, parecía un árbol que cobraba vida encima de ella, wait… ¿Eso era un árbol sin raíces?

— Señorita -Una voz a su derecha la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Volteó, divisó a los presentes yaciendo sentados en los sofás en espera de algo que no le convenía, observó diversos estantes con floreros y por último a la chica que se acercaba a ella. Su vestimenta le llamó la atención, una falda tubo gris plomo resaltaba sus curvas y enseñaba a la sociedad las increíbles piernas que poseía, sus pisadas taconeadas provocaban ruido al caminar y por último, su chaleco azul parecía ser advertido de desabotonarse en algún momento, sus curvas eran predominantes y el uniforme –a pesar de ser simple – se veía muy bien en la chica. Quizás algo ostentoso y muy provocador en cierta manera, para ella ése no debería ser un uniforme de una gran empresa.

Una chica de ojos grandes expectantes a su habla, su mirada la intimidaba. Se acercó a paso lento para cortarle camino y volvió a la realidad. Miles de personas la observaban extrañados, claro que… no siempre encontraban una persona maravillada con una simple recepción, ropa y demás presencias en el lugar; llegó hasta la chica, en esos momentos su cabello largo y violáceo resplandeció de belleza, era algo que no podía dejar pasar.

— ¿Qué desea? –Preguntó con voz agradable y una sonrisa.

— Y-yo… soy Ryuzaki Sakuno –Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

— ¡Oh! La chica nueva ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? –La chica sonrió, colocó su mano en la oreja y comenzó a hablar – ya está aquí, si Ryuzaki Sakuno, ya la subo –supuso que se trataba de un interlocutor, la chica posó su mirada en ella e hizo ademán de que la siguiera – soy Meino Nanako, la recepcionista del señor –agilizó su paso para escucharla claramente mientras caminaba – Ann, la secretaria te estará esperando en tu nueva oficina, bienvenida – sonrió y e ella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras sentía como sus manos sudaban, estaba nerviosa - ¿ves esto que está aquí? –Preguntó la chica señalando un cuadro que contenía que contenía varios nombres y números.

— Meino PB, Tachibana 29 –Leyó mientras asentía. Le gustaba aquel cuadro blanco con letras vinotinto. Hacía contraste contra las paredes tapizadas de negro. Miró confusa hacia atrás, todo hace unos momentos era azul y cálido, ahora se encontraba en un pasillo sin salida oscuro, frente a un cuadro resaltante y a unas puertas que si no las veía de cerca no las notaba.

— Verás, ésta sede funciona de manera diferente a las demás. Los pisos son las oficinas de cada empleado. Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor entran directamente a la oficina. Por eso la recepción es tan espaciosa y entretenida –hizo comillas con sus manos - porque todas las personas deben esperar aquí abajo, a veces se vuelve el mismo infierno –suspiró dramáticamente, luego posó su dedo índice en uno de los tantos nombres e hizo que ella hipara – Ryuzaki Sakuno, 30 - ¡Joder! ¿Ése era su piso? ¿Tan alto? –Allí estarás, justo debajo del señor – en ese momento, las puertas invisibles se abrieron y notó que aquel era el ascensor – ya sabes donde bajarte, Ann te estará esperando y te ayudará con lo demás –

Entró junto a los demás personas y las puertas se cerraron de inmediato, ahora tenía un problema ¿Quién demonios era Ann? Volteó y miró con miedo a los demás. Todos con una mirada apacible y distante. Tragó en seco, que dios la ampare de su destino.

El ascensor subía cada vez más y con él su nerviosismo crecía, miles de preguntas rondaban por su cabeza ¿Cómo sería el "señor"? ¿Quién era Ann? ¿Cómo sería recibida? ¿Estarían molestos con ella? Acorde el ascensor subía, se quedaba cada vez más y más sola. Notó entonces lo lindo del ascensor; de los cuatro lados de éste, tres poseían un espejo que se expandía desde la parte superior del artefacto hasta el medio, dejando ver su parte superior del cuerpo. Bajo el espejo, se podía apreciar una especie de barandal, igualmente en tres lados de los cuatro. Apoyó su brazo de aquel barandal y respiró nerviosa, ¿Había elegido un buen lugar para comenzar su vida profesional? Llegó el piso 30 y las puertas se abrieron, sintió su corazón en la garganta y comenzó a bajarse. Camino a paso lento entrando en lo que esperaba que no fuera su oficina.

Una vista amplia de toda la ciudad era lo primero que observaba, se había dado cuenta que desde allí el sendero de edificaciones no se notaba tanto y se unía al resto de la ciudad. Una oficina amplia, con un sofá largo en una de las esquinas, un escritorio prolijo con todos los instrumentos necesarios, una puerta en otra esquina y ¿un armario?

— A-ann –Estaba anonadada, la oficina era más de lo que hubiera pensado y… ¿Para qué necesitaría un armario?

— Lo se, es hermoso –Una voz hizo que respingara y por unas escaleras que no había notado, bajó una mujer.

El mismo uniforme que llevaba Meino, el azul esmeralda resaltaba los ojos marinos de Ann, la mujer emanaba fortaleza y superioridad, volvió a sentirse intimidada por las mujeres que trabajaban allí. Ann era de largas piernas, pero no tan alta como Meino, su cabello corto, brillante y castaño claro le daba un toque angelical, mientras sus facciones y su lenguaje corporal desprendía sensualidad.

— Vamos niña no te me quedes viendo como si fuera una Miss –

— Lo siento –

— Ann Tachibana y tú eres Ryuzaki Sakuno ¿no? –La castaña de tendió su mano y ella la aceptó, estrechándola con delicadeza.

— Si, un gusto -

— ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? Si el señor estuviera aquí andaría echando fuego por la boca, no le gusta la impuntualidad es muy estricto con eso –

— H-hubo retraso… -

— He de imaginármelo, no me dijo que no tuvieras un móvil en el cual transportarte, mañana uno de los choferes irá a buscarte –

— ¿Choferes? –Preguntó sorprendida. ¿Habían choferes para los empleados?

— Si –Hizo una pausa mientras la miraba de arriba abajo y su rostro cambiaba a desilusión ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Acaso su falda caqui gris y su camisa manga larga blanca eran prendas muy regias para tanto azul? Sabía que no era por sus dos trenzas que alcanzaban sus nalgas, ni su rostro sin maquillaje. No podía ser su apariencia. La chica caminó hasta el armario y lo abrió, allí vio más de un traje azul esmeralda – cámbiate -

— ¿Usaré esos uniformes? –Preguntó alarmada.

— Si ¿Te molesta? – Ann la miró con recelo.

— En lo absoluto –Mintió.

— La puerta que ves allí es el baño -

Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió, el baño tampoco era muy sencillo si lo miraba y allí comenzó a suponer que el "señor" tal vez no era tan "señor" como decían. El baño blanco, contaba con su típica canasta y lavadero, sin embargo era algo grande para sólo tener aquellas dos cosas. Claro, sin contar que el lavadero era el más grande, con un espejo, luces degradantes y una gaveta.

Comenzó a quitarse la ropa y de pronto alguien abrió la puerta, su cara ardió mientras ella gritaba y se cubría con las ropas, para luego notar que era la chica con una expresión desaprobadora.

— Vamos. ¿Acaso tienes un pezón de más? –Se sintió ofendida al escuchar aquello. ¡Claro que no tenía un pezón de más! Pero necesitaba privacidad.

— No estoy acostumbrada –

— Okey, no podemos perder tiempo así que vengo informarte todo –Habló rápido – a el señor le gusta que estemos todas, vestidas y esperando por él, lamentablemente no está ni estará por unos días, está en un viaje de negocios y regresa la semana que viene pero como verás, que él no esté aquí no es excusa para dejar de trabajar –hizo una pausa mientras la ayudaba a subir el cierre de la falda – Estos uniformes lo utilizamos las personas que trabajamos para el señor y tenemos contacto directo con él, los demás de las empresas Gruidae se comunican con directores de ésta sede. Como lo somos Nanako y yo, aunque nosotras cumplimos dos puestos, una se lo gana y obtiene más sueldo –

— V-vale –Le costaba respirar, se observó al espejo y justo como lo esperaba, era demasiado apretado, corto y le hacía ver más caderona de lo que no era.

— Tienes más cuerpo de lo que pensé –Dijo Tachibana – por favor, nada de conductas inadecuadas –

— N-no me gusta enseñar tanto –

— A mi tampoco me gustaba, pero hay que aprender a darse su puesto, puedes ser respetada y elogiada al mismo tiempo-

— Okey –Salieron del baño.

— Te estarás preguntando qué harás si no está el señor –

— P-pues –

— Me ayudarás, justo ahora hay muchos trabajos y cada departamento me envía sus papeleos para que los apruebe y justo ahora no he tenido tiempo ni para cambiarme de tacón - ¿Tacón? - ¿Qué talla eres? Para mañana tendrás los tuyos –

— Seis –

— Pies chiquitos, está bien -Ann subió por las escaleras, de donde había bajado cuando la había encontrado - ¿Tienes alguna pregunta? –

— ¿A qué te refieres con tener dos puestos? –Preguntó mientras subía por ellas y observaba la ciudad desde un plano más directo.

— Verás, la empresa Gruidae comenzó hace mucho tiempo, éramos pocos y muchos teníamos que hacer más de una cosa –Relató – con el tiempo las cosas cambiaron, menos los azules – se señaló a sí misma – algunos como yo, nos dimos cuenta que no había persona que cubriera bien el puesto de secretaria para el señor, así que opté por ser directiva y secretaria al mismo tiempo, ¿Qué me quita tiempo y me rompe la espalda? Si, pero puedo manipular la información y decidir con anterioridad si algo está bien para la empresa o no, y tengo beneficios tanto monetarios como en otros sentidos -paró en seco al escuchar eso ¿Acaso el "señor" daba placer a aquellas que trabajaban de más para él? – No pienses en nada malo, con otros sentidos me refiero a días de spa gratis, días de compra gratis, viajes gratis… -

Dejó de escucharla por un momento y su atención se fijó en el nombre del escritorio "Syusuke Fuji" _Ese nombre_ lo había escuchado antes, seguramente en las revistas o en la televisión _Fuj. _O en alguna conversación quizás, pero no recordaba con exactitud dónde.

— Por cierto ésta es la oficina del señor –Aclaró.

— Fuji –

— Si, le gusta que le digan señor -Dijo e hizo mueca de desagrado – odiábamos decírselo, entre un juego de nosotros comenzamos a llamarlo así y luego nos acostumbramos. A veces odio que las palabras que no queremos se unan a nuestro léxico –

— Es hermosa –Dijo hablando de la oficina. Si creía que la suya era grande, aquella era inmensa. Había encontrado la razón de ser el último piso, parecía un penthouse, ciertamente la oficina era lo más grande de todo, no creía que aquella fuera un oficina. Y si lo era, no debería ser funcional, o eso le decía su lógica - Y gigantesca –

— Claro, que tanta extravagancia tiene sus porque –Ya no lo aguantaba, debía preguntarlo.

— El señor ¿e-es ho-homosexual? –

— ¡Cómo crees! Él es todo menos eso, como dije tanta minuciosidad con las cosas tiene su porque y deberías de estar agradecida por tener un sofá cama, un baño grande y un armario –Habló con orgullo – no sabes las noches que pasarás en vela en tu oficina por una empresa como ésta –

— Hay mucho trabajo entonces –

— Si, por lo menos cada 2 meses hay dos semanas en las que literalmente no piensas ni en bañarte, por eso él tiene una ducha –

— Vale la pena –

— Claro, ¿No ves la cama? –

— Ump –

— Y el microondas, y el pequeño refrigerador, y la maquina para hacer café… -

— S-si –

— No creas que él lo hizo pensando en sí mismo –

— N-no –

— Luego te darás cuenta del porque su oficina es así –Comenzó a bajar las escaleras junto a Tachibana – y también porque existe una escalera que conecta tu oficina con la de él –aquello la dejó pensando por unos segundos.

Esperaron a que el ascensor llegara y entraron en silencio, eran las únicas en el ascensor. Bajaron un piso y las puertas se abrieron, entraron a una oficina más pequeña y recatada, con baño, armario, dos sillones y un dispensador de golosinas. Su mirada quedó clavada por unos momentos allí, ¿Ese artefacto no debería estar en un aeropuerto?

— Ésta es mi oficina –

— Oh –

— Ya se lo que piensas. Pero esto recarga mis energías –Apoyó su cuerpo del dispensador – para algunos es la bebida, el café o el refresco, para mí son las golosinas –

— Ah –

— Deja de estar balbuceando palabras cortas y comencemos a trabajar –

Desde ese momento todo fue un abrir y cerrar de ojos para ella. Ahora se encontraba estirada cuan larga era sobre su cama. Recién salida de un baño frío que entumecía su cuerpo y un cabello recién lavado, listo para ser perfumado y arreglado. Su cómoda cama parecía ser un timeout para su jornada de trabajo, y ella pensaba que sería divertido.

Estuvo metida junto con Ann en aquella oficina repleta de golosinas, sellando papeles, firmando, revisando, devolviendo, criticando, ayudando y felicitando. Todo eso en unas simples 8 horas que pasaron críticamente rápido. Sabía que las ocupaciones quitaban el tiempo, pero fue sorprendente con que rapidez estaba leyendo papeles, luego almorzando y luego volviendo a leer papeles. ¡Qué locura! ¡Y cuánto le encantaba!

Caminó hasta su peinadora y comenzó algo que juraría que jamás haría: acomodarse el cabello. Lo admitía, ahora no era una niña universitaria con cabello despeinado trenzado a cada lado de su cara. Era parte de una empresa y aquella careta de niña despreocupada tenía que cambiar por una mujer responsable y trabajadora. Por ello debía empezar por deshacerse de sus trenzas y peinar su cabello.

Secarlo sería fácil, lo difícil sería no dañar el secado. Recordó a todas las chicas "azules" que notó en el edificio, unas muy pocas hasta contándose ella misma; pero su porte, elegancia y feminidad llenaban el lugar como ninguna otra mujer podría hacerlo. Con caras delicadamente maquillabas –y agradecía que fuera así – cabellos cuidados y ropas planchadas.

— Ah –Suspiró mientras apagaba el secador y miró la cama, allí estaba la ropa con la que había llegado a la empresa.

La ropa, ése era otro gran problema para ella, demasiado ajustada, la falda demasiado corta, la cintura se veía aun más pequeña y su busto resaltaba por debajo de la chaqueta, chaleco o como fuera. No le gustaba pero debía llevarla, tenía de consuelo que al menos era linda. También el hecho de que sólo debía usarlo apenas llegara al edificio, por eso existía el armario. Podía escoger cualquiera de sus ropas cómodas en el transcurso al trabajo y luego correría para cambiarse.

— Uhh –Suspiró de satisfacción cuando observó su cabello totalmente liso y largo caer por su espalda. El flequillo que llevaba de lado ahora se imponía fuerte en su frente y su color rojizo resaltaba aun más – viene lo difícil –habló con mirada seria y se miró al espejo con son de apoyo.

Buscó el gorro negro que había comprado en el camino a casa, unas pinzas y un cepillo. Se suponía que debía hacerse "la vuelta" para que su cabello no se dañara, había visto tutoriales minutos antes y aparentemente era fácil. Comenzó a peinar su cabello hacia un lado mientras lo estiraba y lo sellaba con las pinzas para que no se le escapara, al terminar el proceso comparó su imagen con la de la computadora y sonrió orgullosa.

— Todo un éxito –levantó el dedo pulgar mirándose – ahora el gorro –

El gorro si había sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza, si se lo ponía por delante cuando lo estiraba despeinaba su cabello, si lo hacía desde abajo también lo despeinaba. ¡¿Por qué era tan difícil?! ¡Qué frustración! ¡Qué molestia! Gruñó y sujetó uno de los extremos del gorro con sus dientes y el otro lo estiro hasta llegar a la nuca, lo afirmó y luego soltó. Dolió cuando pegó en su frente pero finalmente estaba en su lugar. Se lo acomodó mejor y luego se tiró en su cama, respingó y gritó de dolor, las pinzas habían maltratado su cuero cabelludo. Suspiró, ¿Cómo haría para dormir?

Volvió a suspirar y se acomodó lo más que pudo en su cama, la necesidad tenía cara de perro y sabía que pronto el cansancio vencería el dolor de cabeza, lo bueno es que la irían a buscar la mañana siguiente y no tenía que levantarse tan temprano. Sonrió por un momento, adoraba tener un trabajo así.

-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.

Sentado en su sillón, con las luces apagadas mirando hacia la ciudad. Desde donde estaba se observaban todas las compañías que habían creado juntos, era admirable el trabajo que lograron hacer en 10 años. Todo el trabajo desde su adolescencia había valido la pena, ahora era un gran empresario, miembro de la compañía Seigaku y dueño de su propia empresa, era sorprendente.

— Ryoma-sama, ¿En qué piensas? –Sintió unos brazos posarse con sensualidad en sus hombros y una barbilla en su hombro izquierdo. Un olor a mandarina molesto inundó sus narices, odiaba la mandarina.

— Nada –Respondió tratando de esfumar con su mano aquel olor. Sin embargo, aquella chica no se le quitaba de encima. De pronto el teléfono sonó y ella atendió.

— Tiene una llamada –

— ¿De quién?

— El señor azul –

— Le arrebató el teléfono y comenzó a hablar sin escuchar aun la voz del otro lado -

— Cuando cambies de mano derecha debes notificárselo a todos –Gruñó – debíamos evaluarla y ver su desempeño –

— Echizen también me alegra escuchar tu voz –Miró a su secretaria y mano derecha que se colocaba frente a él y lo miraba con deseo.

— ¿Y si hace un mal trabajo? –

— Quise cambiar de estrategia, ¡Vamos relájate! Ann hoy la evaluó y parece que la chica tiene potencial, es de tu misma edad –

— Por eso mismo -Refutó - ¿Quién de mi edad es licenciado en comercio exterior? –

— Tú, si tu puedes ¿por qué los demás no? –Desvió su mirada, él tenía razón…Decidió ignorarlo.

— La estuve investigando-Habló rápido – no aparecen fotos de ella pero se que vive sola, no es de la ciudad y tampoco se donde estudió. La única institución que pueden pasar de grado por inteligencia es donde yo estudié –

— Echizén relájate –Su voz pareció prominente – no por una chica se va a dañar toda una compañía, cuando yo llegue me visitas y la ves –

— Como quieras –Respondió mientras movía su dedo para colgar.

— Antes de que cuelgues debo decirte algo –Detuvo su dedo – Kurumi volvió –quedó anonadado por unos segundos mientras al otro lado la voz de Fuji había desaparecido. Apretó el teléfono con fuerza y se levantó del asiento.

— ¿A Dónde va? – La chica lo miraba preocupada.

— A mi casa –Dijo y entonces ella gimió de sorpresa.

— Pero n-no se supone ¿que se quedaría aquí? –La escuchó alarmada, era una verdadera lastima que aquel día no pudiera usarla para su placer.

— Adiós –

-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.

Estiró los brazos sonriente mientras salía de su ducha fría, había despertado con un humor de rosas y flores, le encantaba despertarse al son de los pajarillos. Comenzó a vestirse mientras pensaba que hacer con su cabello, seguramente dolería peinarlo y se tardaría mucho, quizás en el auto debería peinarse para no perder tanto tiempo. Terminó de vestirse con unos pantalones negros anchos y una camisa azul con volantes en capas. De pronto su móvil sonó.

— Buenos días –Contestó sonriente al saber que era Ann.

— ¡Niña al fin contestas! –Ann se escuchaba alarmada.

— ¿Q-qué? -

— Lo siento ¡lo siento mucho Sakuno! Pero el chofer que te iba a enviar dañó el auto y no hay tiempo de llevarte otro -

— ¿Qué? -

— Por favor ven pronto, te perdono sólo 30 minutos de tardanza, se rápida –Y colgó.

Se miró en el espejo con lágrimas en los ojos y suspiró, buscó su maquillaje e hizo lo mejor que podía por dejar su rostro presentable. Luego quitó su gorro y con dedos habilidosos quitó todas las pinzas de su cabello. Con un peine de dientes anchos desenredó su cabello y lo peinó, buscó con su mirada algo que lo protegiera del frío y humo de la ciudad.

— ¡Un gorro! –Gritó para luego buscar una boina y colocársela en el cabello – okey, okey, okey –roció perfume en su cuerpo y luego corrió hasta la salida. No podía creer que debía correr de nuevo como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Tuvo un deja vú al correr de nuevo por los mismos lugares, el resto del cabello que no era cubierto por la boina lo había trenzado para que no se enredara con el viento, llegó hasta la estación y tomó un descanso mientras sentía las miradas de todos los presentes. Respiró profundo y en su campo visual, una figura apareció sin más.

— N-no puede ser –Murmuró mientras calmaba su respiración agitada, era él…

**N/A  
><strong>Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Acepto todo tipo de opiniones.


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas día gente, espero que todos estén bien en todos los aspectos de la vida. Llego con el segundo capítulo de Medios de Transporte, gracias por dejar reviews el capítulo anterior, eso me emociona muchísimo!. Espero que este les guste y sea de su agrado

Muchas gracias a StephMandujano por seguir esta historia. También a XAkemiIshida y a RyuSaku-FanficChibi-Luci por agregar esta historia a favoritos! :D

**Aclaro:**

Universo Alterno

_Pensamientos_

**Medios de Transporte**

**Resumen**

Sakuno Ryuzaki prueba su primer empleo siendo la mano derecha del gran empresario "Blue". Ryoma Echizen es un reconocido agente dentro de la secta "Seigaku". Por coincidencias y casualidades, ambos se encuentran en el tren hacia sus trabajos pero no se conocen. Sólo un encuentro cambiará sus vidas. ¿Podría un medio de transporte formar amor entre dos desconocidos? ¿Qué harán si el destino se empeña en unirlos? El amor irá tomando forma y unas simples palabras se convertirán en el pase a los sentimientos. Ella inexperta y él desolado. Descubrirán que el amor se encuentra en los lugares menos pensados: En un medio de transporte.

**Capítulo 2**

_**Droopy**_

— N-no puede ser –Murmuró mientras calmaba su respiración agitada, su corazón latía feliz y sentía su pecho quemarle. _¡Es él, es él! ¡Síguelo! _Siguió la voz de su interior y se colocó entre las personas que esperaban el tren, buscó un lugar libre justo detrás de él, sólo a unos centímetros cerca de su espalda. Su corazón latió rápido mientras percibía el mismo aroma del día anterior, era él. _Es el destino _Podía ser cierto, el destino le había dado otra oportunidad de volver a ver al hombre de sus sueños, _no lo eches a perder_.

Coincidió con su conciencia mientras entraba tranquilamente al vagón. No habían tantas personas como el día anterior, pero habían suficientes como para no dejar algún puesto libre para ella. Siguió a su príncipe en un camino corto por el andén y después de certificar su puesto se quedó a su lado. Se sujetó del agarradero y observó su reflejo en la ventana, se ruborizó al instante y respingó, realmente hacían buena pareja. ¿Cómo se vería ella entre sus brazos? Su sonrojo se hizo más notable y de pronto su príncipe la estaba mirando.

Volteó la cabeza de inmediato y trató de esconder su cara bajo su gorro pero era imposible. El chico de mirada ámbar la observaba detenidamente, como tratando de resolver algún enigma. Quizás no la recordaba o la recordaba muy bien, la cuestión era que su corazón latía demasiado rápido para su salud propia y aquella mirada encima la hacía sentir claustrofóbica. Ése hombre hacía que ella reaccionara de mil y un maneras que jamás había imaginado en toda su vida.

Se aferró al agarradero y optó por ver el paisaje de la ciudad que dejaban ver las ventanas. El día anterior no había podido entretenerse con los edificios, ni los parques, ni las casas; seguramente "Blue Bird" se vería desde donde ella estaba, sólo había que buscar el ángulo y lo encontraría. Suspiró, por más que tratara de distraerse era imposible ignorar su situación. El tren se metía en túneles, era cuando entonces notaba la mirada inquisitiva de su príncipe sobre ella. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué tanta intensidad al mirarla?

El tren avanzó y mediante las estaciones pasaban ella seguía preguntándose: ¿Por qué su príncipe la miraba tanto? ¿La recordaría? ¿Tendría algo en la cara? O mejor ¿La encontraría atractiva? Cada vez que conseguía una oportunidad para mirarlo, encontraba los orbes ámbares fijos en su rostro, no podía evitar sentir vergüenza y cohibición. ¿Cuándo apartaría los ojos de ella? Faltaban tres estaciones para que llegara y dos para despedirse de él, se sentía acosada.

Varios asientos se libraron y ambos se miraron, él hizo ademán para que se sentara y ella sonrió agradecida. ¡Le había ofrecido un puesto! Se sentía susodicha. Al estar cercana a él, el aroma inundó sus narices, respiró profundo y tragó para tratar que aquella esencia quedara prendada siempre a ella. Justo en esos momentos vivía en un paraíso junto a su príncipe sin habla.

El tiempo pasó rápido y pronto su príncipe salió del tren. No sin antes dedicarle una última mirada, a la cual ella sonrió en modo de despedida. Sonrió feliz cuando el tren arrancó y se preparó para su día, quizás no había comenzado de la mejor manera pero su encuentro con el amor de su vida lo había cambiado todo.

...

Al llegar a "Blue Bird" supo que algo andaba mal, sentía la tensión en el ambiente desde que se encontró a Nanako con el ceño fruncido en la recepción. Caminó rápido hasta el ascensor y se sorprendió al llegar a la oficina de Ann, la mujer estaba hecho un lío, entre papeles, ropajes y golosinas.

— Que alboroto –Exclamó, su sentido de organización estaba saliendo a flote

— ¡Sakuno! –Miró los ojos rojos de Ann y supo que ésta no había dormido en toda la noche – Ponte esto – le lanzó la ropa que tenía en una esquina de su escritorio – necesitas salir en cuanto antes –

— ¿Qué? –Preguntó mientras buscaba un lugar donde cambiarse.

— ¡No seas ridícula y cámbiate ya! –Obedeció a su mayor sin rechistar – tienes que ir a Opercularis –

— Opercularis –Pronunció tratando de grabarse tal extraño nombre.

— Tienes que comprar los hilos de aquella tienda –

— ¿Hilos? –Luego de vestirse se dispuso a buscarle un mejor lugar a aquellas golosinas, estaban peligrosamente cerca de los documentos que ordenaba Ann.

— Si Sakuno, hilos –Suspiró la rubia - ¿De qué crees que se encarga Gruidae? –

— De tratados internacionales –

— Por supuesto, somos una empresa de comercialización –Suspiró de nuevo mientras sobaba su cien – debo explicarte como funciona todo –

— P-pero ya lo hiciste –

— Falta más, Gruidae en realidad forma parte de una unión –Comenzó a relatar – Seigaku es una especie de secta, donde cuatro empresas se unen para una mejor eficiencia, la primera es "Megalopyge" que se encarga de buscar la materia prima, ésta es procesada por "Musgo" preparan la tela para ser vendida, Gruidae se encarga de buscar clientes competentes y por último está "íntimo", se enfoca en los trabajadores internos de todas las empresas, son aquellos servicios de transporte, comida, limpieza y de ayuda –

— Oh –Fue lo único que salió de su garganta

— Nosotras también formamos parte de "íntimo" en cierta manera, somos un alto rango entre los demás y trabajamos directamente con los jefes, por eso debemos ayudar al gruñón a buscar su materia prima –

— ¿Gruñón? –

— Si, el dueño de "Musgo" no tiene quien le busque sus cosas –Respondió molesta – debes ir tu a Opercularis y pedir los hilos –

— Hilos –Murmuró confundida.

— Seigaku se basa en la transformación de la seda de un gusano –Explicó con simpleza Ann – El Megalopyge Opercularis es una especie de oruga o gusano peludo –habló asquienta – que produce un tipo de seda en cuanto caminan, arrastran, no se –bufó la mujer – no se mucho, pero hay que buscar la seda, hacerla hilo y luego formar una tela –

— Sacan seda de un gusano –Dijo sorprendida.

— Antes los dejaban calvos, quitándoles el pelo de los gusanos y utilizándolos –Comentó Ann para luego suspirar de nuevo – pero a Ryoma le entró un ataque ecologista y decidió que mejor era recolectar la seda que dejaban. ¡En fin! Debes buscar la tela –

— N-no se –Respondió aturdida entre tanta información ¿Quién era Ryoma?

— No tienes que decir nada, no pienses en como buscan formar una tela a través de un gusano –Sacudió la cabeza mientras hablaba – ve a la estación anterior a ésta, te dibuje un mapa, ¡No te pierdas! ¡No te distraigas! ¡Y no tardes! El gruñón estúpido confía en nosotras y seguramente se molestará si no le llega su mercancía –

— S-si –Asintió y caminó hasta el ascensor.

— Sakuno -Vio a Ann y ésta le dedicó una mirada asesina – hazlo bien –

El ascensor llegó y ella entró amenazada. Debía hacerlo bien, se sentía presionada y al mismo tiempo emocionada. ¡Su primera misión de último momento! ¡Qué experiencias iba a tener y cuántos acontecimientos le esperaban! Salió del ascensor con paso y mirada decidida, pronto llegó a la estación y se adentró en un tren que por suerte llegaba.

Se colocó justo frente a la puerta y se sujetó al barandal. Acomodaba su falda mientras esperaba llegar a dicha estación. Debía recordar las palabras dichas por Ann. Sólo existía una tienda en Japón que vendía aquel tipo de hilo. Debía ser atenta y orientada si quería llegar a donde debía. Era como un juego en busca del tesoro para ella, no valía perderse ni nada parecido.

Sintió las intensas miradas de los hombres del vagón y de algunas mujeres que farfullaban quién sabe qué insulto. Miró ruborizada su reflejo en las puertas del vagón; haber salido con su uniforme no había sido una muy buena idea. Al llegar a la estación salió a paso rápido mientras analizaba el mapa que le había dibujado Ann; parecía una leyenda, la chica se había tomado la molestia de localizarle las zonas por medio de colores y pequeñas notas, sería realmente estúpido de su parte perderse.

Primero debía salir por la parte izquierda de la estación y dirigirse derecho hacia un café de toldos amarillentos, luego cruzaba a la derecha y si seguía aquel sendero llegaría. Caminó hasta el café mientras observaba a las personas, todo aquel que pasaba a su lado le echaba una miraba, lo sabía muy bien. Era peor que ir desnuda por las calles. Bajó la cabeza por un momento y luego la levantó en alto. Aquel ropaje que llevaba puesto era su uniforme y debía lucirlo aunque no le gustara. Al menos debía llevarlo con orgullo y respeto.

Detuvo su paso entaconado con ambos ojos abiertos, sorprendidos. Sus ojos se encontraron con una mirada igual o más sorprendida que la de ella. Su corazón saltó emocionado haciendo que ella respingara. ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Su príncipe trabajaba en aquella estación, ¡Qué suerte, qué suerte!

Su nombrado Echizen también se había detenido, la miraba como si no fuera real y abría su palma frente a ella, intentando tantearla. El viento hizo acto de presencia, como si quisiera llamar más su atención que el ambarino, su falda se alzó rebelde y su cabello danzó libre por el aire. Ella se cubría lo mejor posible sin apartar sus ojos de él, mientras él la miraba impresionado, casi maravillado; como un niño contemplando su golosina preferida. Se ruborizó ante aquel gesto y sin saber por qué, ambos sonrieron.

De pronto sus emociones estaban conectadas, sentían lo mismo y aquel gesto sin nadie saberlo, creó afinidad entre ellos. De pronto la confianza creció sin más, sin que ninguno de los dos lo percatara. Ambos sacudieron la cabeza al mismo tiempo y se alejaron. Pronto la castaña llegó a la cafetería feliz y anonadada. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Intentó despejar su mente mientras caminaba por el sendero que le había mencionado Ann, pronto encontraría la tienda y ésta no debía pasar desapercibida. Suspiró una y otra vez mientras sonreía como una tonta. Aquel chico la subía al cielo y la devolvía a la tierra en un instante, comenzaba a pensar que no sería saludable para ella emocionarse tanto al verlo.

Comenzó a estudiar los nombres de las tiendas situadas a los lados del sendero. Al encontrarlo, verificó en el mapa el nombre y entró a la tienda temerosa. Al entrar, lo primero que notó fue el espaciado del lugar, era grande, en el fondo de cada pared se podía distinguir un papel tapiz violeta muy oscuro, parecía rancio. Las paredes eran cubiertas por muestras de tela, reconocimientos y papeles de autorización, todo tipo de papeles y situaciones que no le incumbían a ella. Por otro lado era impresionante la cantidad de dibujos de mariposas que se encontraban en la tienda. Se adentró un poco más en ésta e inspeccionó el lugar.

La tienda era oscura al no tener ventanas y una puerta que sólo permitía entrar a unos pocos rayos de luz, una vitrina no muy lejos de la entrada le llamó la atención, caminó hasta ella siendo presa de la curiosidad y fue allí cuando la misma la mató. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con muchas especies de mariposas, que parecían ser reales, acostadas sobre su lecho, exponiendo su belleza sólo para ella; frunció el ceño confundida.

— Son muy reales, lástima que están muertas –Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos y volvió la mirada a la tienda.

No había ningún cliente a esas horas, por lo que pensó que sería más simple y menos agobiante charlar con la mujer de mirada desinteresada que inhalaba de su pipa algo que se convertía en aquel humo de colores vivos que llenaban la tienda, hechos que ella jamás entendería y que su conocimiento no cubría

— B-buenos días – tartamudeó al ver que de la boca de la mujer salía un color lila. Un hilo de humo era fucsia y el resto de la diminuta nube que formaba era púrpura. El color era fucsiosomorado…Rió ante el pensamiento, comenzó a sentirse liviana y todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron de su mente.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Caminaba a paso rápido hacia la tienda, era inconcebible lo que había hecho Ann. Fuji aun no regresaba de su viaje y mataría al castaño en cuanto lo viera. Primero aceptaba a una joven de su edad como su mano derecha. Y justo en esos momentos, que su parte de la empresa y él mismo necesitaba ayuda de Gruidae, se enteraba que Ann había mandado a la incompetente en busca de su materia prima. Seguramente la chica estaría por las calles aprovechando su tiempo libre, los hilos jamás llegarían a sus manos y, como era de esperarse, él tendría que ir por ellos. Perder su tiempo y aguantar los humos afrodisiacos de aquella europea.

Al entrar, lo primero que hizo fue cerrar los ojos y arrugar la nariz, en un intento fallido de apaciguar el mal olor que inundaba sus fosas. Tapó su nariz con sus brazos y con los ojos entrecerrados percibió un humo violeta que se paseaba libre por toda la tienda. Buscó con la mirada a la mujer que atendía, esperando encontrarse sólo a la Europea. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y paró en seco, estaba experimentando una sensación de deja vú.

¿Qué demonios hacía ella allí?

No comprendía qué pasaba con el tiempo-espacio. Primero la había visto en la estación principal, había tomado su tiempo tratando de recordar en donde la había visto. Finalmente al llegar a su oficina recordó que la había encontrado el día anterior en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora.

La había encontrado muchas veces, parecía increíble las veces que la veía. Pero ¿eso? ¡Eso era una magnificencia! Verla en el único lugar que sabía que solo los de su empresa y toda Seigaku irían.

Enarcó una ceja al haber descubierto las tramas del destino y rió divertido. Aquello no podía ser cierto.

— U-usted no m-me es..est –La castaña se empeñaba en hablar de la mejor manera posible. La mujer robusta y de cabello amarillento le sonreía mientras esparcía humo violeta con su boca frente a la pobre joven. Ésta suspiró cansada tambaleándose frente a la barra que separaba a las dos mujeres, tomó una bocanada de aire y gritó - ¡Necesito los hilos especiales! –

Un silencio incómodo sepulcró el lugar y luego ambas féminas estallaron de risa. Él las miraba desinteresado y hasta cierto punto, decepcionado. La chica parecía comprometida pero había caído en las garras de Monserrate. Pensó en Ann y la insultó en su mente, seguramente había olvidado mencionarle a la chica sobre el detalle de los cigarrillos, inciensos, velas y demás artículos que pudieras propiciar aroma; y no un aroma ordinario. Era droga, pero era más fuerte que todas las que había probado antes, y vaya que el sabía de drogas.

— La drogaste –Habló llamando la atención de las dos mujeres. Monserrate con cara de pocos amigos y la chica se sonrojó. Resopló, ¿Por qué siempre debía sonrojarse?

— ¡Príncipe! –Gritó la castaña y el subió las cejas anonadado. Aquel humo no le estaba haciendo bien.

— Apresúrate y dame los putos hilos –Demandó

— ¡Pero son míos! –Escuchó enseguida de la castaña.

— Eres aburrido Echizen –La mujer tendió la bolsa muy cerca de la castaña – la chica ha estado aquí por una hora esperando esto – comenzó ab balancear la bolsa de un lado a otro y la castaña no le quitaba la vista de encima. Tal cual un perro con su pelota preferida – Es persistente. Ya la putita que tienes de secretaria que sólo usas para cogerte, se hubiera ido molesta –entrecerró los ojos para dedicarle una mirada asesina, odiaba que fuera tan cruda y directa – solo digo que ésta es mejor. Lástima que ya es de Syusuke –

Arrancó la bolsa de sus manos y se dirigió a la salida. La castaña lo sujetó del brazo y le arrebató la bolsa de sus manos.

— Eso es m-mi-io –Dijo con dificultad.

La miró interesado. La chica respiraba agitada y se aferraba con tanta fuerza a aquella bolsa que sus pequeños brazos temblaban. Sonrío divertido, parecía un pequeño animalito guardando su presa, como un cachorro inexperto.

— Es mía –Se atrevió a articular.

— ¡No! Ann me mataría y el señor gruñón no tendría su materia prima –Era oficial. Asesinaría a Ann.

— Es mío –Repitió consistente.

— ¡No! Usted es un ladrón de bolsas. Ésta es mía y fin de la conversación –Exclamó con autoridad.

Él abrió los ojos sorprendidos y sonrió arrogante, la chica sumisa en los efectos de la droga era más atractiva de lo que se esperaba. Su sonrisa se borró y aquella extraña sensación que había embargado su ser desapareció cuando la vio hipar sin cesar, suspiró y se preparó para el siguiente acto. Sabía lo que iba a pasar. La chica se desvaneció y cayó en sus brazos.

— ¡Vaya! Finalmente se ha desmayado –Dijo entusiasmada la europea – se nota que no sabe nada de los psicotrópicos -él salió lo más rápido que pudo de la tienda. Realmente odiaba a esa mujer.

Al salir, buscó el banco más cercano y colocó su cuerpo con cuidado en él. Observó pensativo a la chica y luego la bolsa de hilos. Negó con su cabeza, necesitaba los hilos en cuanto antes. Tomó la bolsa que se hallaba ajo un brazo de la muchacha y tiró de ella. Rió por lo bajo al notar que la chica no soltaba el agarre, encogió de hombros y se esfumó del lugar. Sus obreros podían esperar un poco más.

o.o.o. .o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Se sintió incómoda antes de abrir sus ojos, sus músculos tensos, su piel encrespada por un viento frío; y su cabeza ni hablar. Sentía que su mundo negro, sumido en la más intensa oscuridad bajo sus párpados daba vueltas, una negrura tan oscura que le daba miedo. Su cabeza también dolía, se sentía sola, indefensa, desorientada y sobre todas las cosas, confundida. La oscuridad comenzó a asfixiarla y se sintió ahogada dentro de un mar azabache. _"Nada, patalea, nada"_ No podía mover ni la más minúscula parte de su cuerpo, sintió que el terminaba de irse de sus pulmones y trató de zafarse de un agarre temerosa. Sin aviso previo abrió los ojos y se incorporó en el asiento, observó aturdida la escena.

Seguía frente a "Opercularis", sentada en una banca, con una chaqueta gruesa de cuero negra que anteriormente cubría su cara. Miró hacia el otro lado de su campo visual y se encontró con unos ojos ambarinos que la miraban curiosos. Se sobresaltó y lo miró asombrada. ¡Era su príncipe! ¿Qué hacía allí? No, aquella no era la pregunta que debía hacerse. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella en un lugar cómo ése? ¿Por qué no recordaba desde que había entrado a la tienda? Aquello le preocupaba. ¿Qué había pasado?

— Qu…-Él la interrumpió, tendiéndole una gran bolsa de papel violeta, con bordados dorados y en el centro la palabra "Opercularis". Ella lo miró sonriente y extrañada. Aceptó la bolsa, ¿Por qué él la llevaba? Abrió la boca para preguntarle, pero entonces se fue; igual de rápido y brusco como lo había hecho el día anterior.

Suspiró y se incorporó en el asiento para dirigirse a su trabajo, iba tarde y lo tenía muy claro, Ann la mataría. Pero existía algo bueno entre todo el alboroto: Había conseguido la materia prima para uno de los agentes más importantes de la empresa y –que según Ann- era muy gruñón. Y lo más importante: había visto a su príncipe más de una vez, aquello le cambiaba el día. Sólo faltaba escucharlo.

En el transcurso hacia "Gruidae" su mente divagó entre recuerdos vagos y confusos. Solo sombras de colores aparecían en su mente, la mujer que se topó en la tienda le sonreía altaneramente y su príncipe la miraba con el ceño fruncido, como si hubiera cometido alguna barbarie o hubiera dicho algo indebido. Se preocupó en esos momentos, ocasionando que su paso normalizado ascendiera a pasos rápidos, cortos y sonoros, sentía que con cada taconazo que daba el suelo se hundía y ella caía a un vacío oscuro y solitario.

Entendía aquella sensación, el vacío en el que estaba cayendo era en donde se encontraban sus recuerdos, aquellos que no le mostraban nada sobre lo que había pasado en el momento al que entró en aquella tienda. Pasó rápido por la recepción sin siquiera fijar su mirada en Nanako ni en las personas que pasaban por allí.

Entró en el ascensor y comenzó a morder su dedo pulgar en son de ansiedad. ¿Y si le habían ultrajado o abusado? ¿Y si ella había cometido una barbarie en realidad? Sobó su cien y respiró profundo tratando de calmarse, si hubiera hecho algo…Si tan sólo hubiera cometido algún error, su príncipe la odiaría y Ann...

Decepcionaría mucho a Ann.

— ¡Sakuno! – Sus ojos se fijaron en la chica que la sacaba del ascensor y le brindaba un abrazo – lo siento, lo siento, lo siento –

— N-no… -Artículo lo primero que le llegó a la mente mientras intentaba corresponder de la mejor manera el abrazo de su superior.

— Debí haberte advertido sobre Monserrate -

— La de la tienda –Respondió por inercia, otro recuerdo le llegó a su mente tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de analizarlo.

— Me ha contado todo –Suspiró – se me había pasado lo de su admiración a las drogas –

— ¡Drogas! –Exclamó sorprendida.

— Discúlpame –Miró a la rubia con la cabeza gacha y sus ojos azulados fijos en el piso, se notaba arrepentida.

— Me han drogado –Se dijo a si misma atónita.

— Es la manera más realista de decirlo –

— Oh Dios –Se sentó en el sillón de Ann y tapó su rostro, jamás había estado relacionada con algo ilegal y ahora que lo había hecho, no recordaba ni la cuarta parte de la experiencia. Siempre había sido una chica de bien, la niña de padres estrictos que no le permitían hacer nada. Ahora la habían drogado, eso representaba un shock mental ante todos sus principios - ¿Ahora soy una chica mala? –

— No seas ridícula –Bufó la rubia – Esa mujer hace lo mismo con todas, son afrodisiacos y no son ilegales –hizo una pausa y miró a la castaña – a ella sólo le gusta ver como reacciona cada una, es medio bruja y le gusta combinar algunas cosas –

— ¿H-hice algo malo? –Preguntó nerviosa y Ann quedó en silencio, la observó por un momento y esta le dio la espalda, caminando hacia su escritorio.

— No hiciste nada preocupante –Respondió finalmente aliviando su ansiedad – dijo que le sorprendió tu perseverancia y al parecer te agarró cariño –

— Umm –Emitió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Todo le había salido de buena manera a final de cuentas. Recordó el causante de todos sus pesares aquel día y le tendió la bolsa a Ann – los hilos –

— ¡Bien! –Exclamó la chica feliz, llamó por teléfono y mandó a que fueran a buscar aquella bolsa.

Momentos después. Un chico de cabellos pinchados y ojos violetas se adentró en la oficina de Ann, ambos se miraron fijamente mientras sonreía, se sintió un mal terció y trató de ignorarlos por unos momentos. No había que ser un genio para comprender que aquel hombre era el amorío de Ann en la empresa.

— El es Momoshiro Takeshi –Ambos sonrieron en modo de saludo – será tu chofer de ahora en adelante –ella lo miró fijamente y notó que el chico que tenía frente a ella, era el mismo que había visto el día anterior que acompañaba a su príncipe – anda a entregárselo a Ryoma antes de que destruya todo el país –ambos sonrieron y él chico se fue rápidamente.

— Él… –

— Es parte de íntimo, está encargado de la parte de los choferes –Ann sonrió tontamente y luego dirigió una mirada ecuánime hacia ella – aun quedan dos horas para que te vayas, sigamos trabajando –

— Vale – Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió al escritorio de Ann para ayudarla con el papeleo. No encontraba el momento oportuno para preguntarle más sobre Momoshiro, lo mejor sería esperar el momento adecuado.

Las dos horas transcurrieron demasiado rápido para ella y ahora se encontraba esperando el tren que la llevara a su hogar, los cielos azules se matizaban con tonos naranjas y violetas, anunciando que pronto llegaría el anochecer. El tren llegó y ella entró con las pocas personas que se encontraban en la estación.

Se sentó en uno de los asientos del tren y miró nostálgica el asiento a su lado. Era uno de esos asientos de dos personas y ella estaba sentada en el extremo cercano a la ventanilla, con la vista al exterior. Apoyó la frente del cristal y cerró los ojos cansada.

Técnicamente, no había hecho nada en todo el día. Aun así se sentía cansada. Sus pies que no estaban acostumbrados al tacón gritaban hinchados de dolor dentro de sus zapatillas y su cabeza bombeaba sin cesar. Relajó los músculos lo más que pudo y moderó su respiración en un intento de calmar su cuerpo. Estaba funcionando pues sus párpados pesados se rendían ante el cansancio y sus brazos se relajaron.

Por un momento hubo silencio y paz en su mundo interior, se estaba sumiendo en su inconsciencia hasta que sintió un cuerpo a su lado. Abrió los ojos y toda la calma que había logrado recuperar se esfumó cual el sople del humo Al lado de ella, se encontraba el hombre que le cambiaba el día con tan sólo verlo, con los ojos cerrados y apoyado completamente del espaldar del asiento.

Miró a su alrededor inspeccionando, más de un asiento estaba disponible, no rondaban muchas personas a esas horas de la noche. Por lo que supo que la había visto y había elegido sentarse junto a ella. Sonrió ampliamente y volvió a la posición en la que estaba_. Es el destino_ dijo su consciencia nadando en un mar de flores. Era más que el destino y coincidencias, el tipo parecía droopy y a ella no le desagradaba la idea. Cerró los ojos y la paz volvió tan rápida y asombradora como cuando se esfumó…

...

Alguien sacudió su hombro y ella abrió los ojos alarmada. ¿Qué pasaba? Por su ventana se veían los edificios con afortunadas personas durmiendo, comiendo o teniendo sexo mientras ella trabajaba. Jo, que envidia.

A su lado seguía su príncipe sin habla, golpeando su cara mientras suspiraba una y otra vez. No había pensado que el también debía tener responsabilidades laborales, muy pocos trabajaban a la edad de 20 años; al menos no en su país. El ambarino tenía los ojos rojos y el rostro adormilado, una risilla salió de ella de repente, ella se sentía de la misma manera.

— Tienes sueño –Se sorprendió al escucharse y una seguridad que nunca había sentido emanó de ella. Era increíble como solo unos encuentros sin palabras habían creado confianza en ella. Sin embargo en él no, sólo asintió mientras sobaba sus ojos. Un gesto demasiado indiferente para ella, entonces decidió agregar algo más – padecemos del mismo mal –

Fue en ese momento cuando él sonrió y resopló, su yo interior saltó de emoción y comenzó a hacer piruetas. Había logrado hacer que sonriera, con ella y para ella. Un gesto íntimo de afinidad y amabilidad, para ella eso era más que suficiente.

La estación principal llegó de la manera más cortante para ella y ambos se bajaron. De pronto toda la confianza que había adquirido hace minutos anteriores se desapareció con el viento fuerte y no pudo voltear para verlo por última vez. Aceleró el paso y dejó todo lo relacionado con la estación de trenes atrás.

Pronto llegó a su casa y se dirigió sin pensarlo mucho al baño, no sin antes recogerse el cabello. Se dio un baño caliente y reconfortante para luego acostarse en su cama. Recordó que quizás el día siguiente conocería a su jefe, buscó su cartera y su agenda. Metió la mano dentro de la gran cartera color turquesa y un miedo comenzó a invadirla. ¿Dónde estaba su agenda? Sacó su celular, maquillaje, artefactos de aseo, productos de seguridad, algún que otro libro y manuales…Todo estaba. ¿Y su monedero?

¡Su monedero y su agenda! Sacó todas las demás nimiedades que debía llevar una mujer en su cartera. La vació por completo y le dio miles de vueltas, la sacudió para que saliera hasta el más mínimo complemento de ésta, lo que tanto buscaba no estaba allí. Pero ¡¿Cómo?! llevaba su agenda cuando salió de Bird, no se había detenido a ningún lugar y había llegado directo a su casa. A no ser de…

— ¡No! –Gritó y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¡Era imposible! Pero era la única posibilidad y él, el único sospechoso. ¿Acaso el nombrado Echizen le había hurtado la cartera y le había robado? ¿Y si era un enemigo del jefe, conspiraba para derrotarlo y había obtenido la agenda de su mano derecha?

Se sintió incompetente, distraída, torpe y traicionada. Pensaba que al menos eran conocidos ¡y ahora le robaba! Sonrió para consuelo de sí misma "La sociedad no es de fiar hoy en día" Pensó, tonta ella que había esperado que su príncipe fuera una persona normal y ahora había resultado ser un cleptómano. Suspiro y cerro los ojos. No había nada que hacer, sólo sabía que él vivía en la misma estación que ella y no estaba en buenas condiciones para buscarlo a la media noche. Sólo una pregunta rondaba por su mente.

¿Lo volvería a ver el día de mañana?

**N/A**

**Espero que les haya gustado!, esperaré ansiosa sus reviews  
><strong>

**Muchisisisisimas gracias a Mumi Evans Elric, dm99, eliz, Yiemvi Shiraiwa, laurita, sukyhime510 y a SaKuRiMo0n por dejar sus reviews!  
><strong>

****Hasta la próxima****

**Buen día/noche  
><strong>


End file.
